Anything Goes At Wammy's House
by I AM ON HIATUS FFS
Summary: AU. LLight. MelloNear. Do not read if you do not like letters "O" and "C." Matchmaking, gender confusion, orphans, blackmail and flashbacks galore. Yaoi/Yuri/Het..? L IS SEME. OCs should be posted in the forum, not reviewed.
1. Bagong Buwan

Ok… so, unfortunately, I'm still alive, everyone...

* * *

And here I am with my new fic, **"Anything Goes at Wammy's House."** (if the title sucks I'm sorry, but my brain died due to the SBA exams I had to take, and I still love Ranma..)

Anyways, this will be an AU Death Note story, and it will have Yaoi, Yuri, and Het… 'cause I'm gay like that.

Also, there will be a vast multitude of OCs in here (Mary Sues have been murdered and refurbished by yours truly), because it will be taking place (mostly) in Wammy's House. (Yes, Near, Mello and Matt will be a part of this…)

As I've said before, it's **LxLight** and yes, L is in fact, seme. Deal with it.

…because I'm gay, I'm going to start it off in what's supposed to be the middle of the story, and then have flashbacks and crap like that.

Why? Because I'm bored.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note is property of writer Tsugumi Ohba and illustrator Takeshi Obata. Heck, the concept of this fic doesn't even belong to me.

This is just a response to a challenge posted by **videl43**, who I do sincerely hope is reading this.

Now… on with the fic.

* * *

**Anything Goes at Wammy's House**

Watari gestured grandly after opening the antique wooden doors.

"Welcome Light Yagami," he said smiling, "to Wammy's House."

Light silently entered, his bag in tow. He marveled at the size of the place and wondered; just how many children there were in there?

"Come," said Watari as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Roger would be delighted to meet you."

Just who this Roger was, Light didn't know nor did he care for that matter. He merely nodded and walked as quietly as he could behind Watari.

Watari wordlessly led him through various rooms and corridors. Occasionally, Light would see other people, children mostly, besides themselves in the various hallways; and each one politely greeted Watari in acknowledgement.

"This way Light," he finally spoke before entering a small office-like room in the far end of a deserted hallway.

Watari entered and Light followed close behind. A middle-aged man dressed neatly in a dark suit rose from his desk to greet them.

"Watari... long time no see, sir," he said as he shook hands with said man.

"Oh come now," scoffed Watari, "I've told you a thousand times Roger, not to call me 'sir.'"

"Oh quite right... do forgive me old friend," said Roger apologetically. "Well now… who's this young man?" he asked, his attention shifting to the young boy behind Watari.

"Ah yes," Watari smiled and stepped out of the way, gently pushing Light in front of him.

"Roger I'd like you to meet Light Yagami. He formerly resided in Japan, and will now be living here. Light, this is Roger, the person charge at Wammy's House."

"Very nice to meet you, Light," said Roger as he shook Light's hand.

"Likewise, sir," Light replied timidly. Despite the reassuring smiles Roger and Watari have been giving him, nothing seemed to help ease his nerves.

Watari seemed to sense this for he gently placed a hand on Light's shoulder. "Now, now Light, no need to be nervous," he said, his smile widening. "This will be your home from now on… it would be best if you made yourself comfortable."

Roger nodded. "Quite right. And by the way Watari," he said glancing at his friend. "Has he chosen his name yet?"

Light looked from Watari to Roger. "Name, sir?"

Watari nodded. "A name, Light. Everyone here uses a different name. It is rare in this House to see someone use their given one… it is for the best. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier; Light, but you must now select your new name."

"My… new name…?" he asked again.

"You will be addressed by it from now on."

Light bit his lip. He was totally unprepared for such a thing. He never needed a new name before, and he wondered why he did now.

"Why-?"

"It is for security reasons, Light," replied Roger seriously.

_Security reasons?_ Why on earth would an orphanage feel the need to go to such lengths? But Light shook these thoughts from his head and focused instead on finding a suitable name for himself.

Several potential aliases ran through his mind. _Dark… Akira… Akiho… Tsuki… Moon…_

_Moon?_ He thought laughing. His name _was_ written as "tsuki" (thus causing many to address him as that)… And moon _was _the English translation for it… But then again, he wasn't particularly fond of the idea that he would be referred to as a satellite.

_Moon... Luna? No, that's a girl's name… then…_

"I've decided," he said suddenly.

"My my, that was fast," said Roger smiling again. "Watari was not mistaken, inviting you to reside here at Wammy's."

Light, not knowing how to respond to this, nodded and took a deep breath. This was going to be his name from now on, and he had to be confident when introducing himself yet again.

"Now then, let's hear it," said Watari. _Or rather, Wammy._ Thought Light smiling. He did say _everyone _here used another name. He was smart enough to figure it out.

"My name is… Luno," he said bowing. Nice to meet you, sirs."

"Yes, well, we have to make sure Luno is comfortable, now don't we?" said Roger smiling kindly down at the boy.

"Indeed. Excellent choice, if I do say so myself…" Watari nodded. "Where is Sin?" he asked turning to Roger.

"Right here sir," said a voice as the doors swung open.

"Ah Sin… your timing is impeccable, as always," said Roger as he nodded in acknowledgment to the newcomer.

"You give me too much credit Roger," said the young woman, smiling. "Watari… welcome back. It has been a while since your last visit."

"Indeed it has," he agreed. "Wonderful to see you again Sin."

She bowed her head in respect. "As with you, Watari." She looked up and glanced at Light. "Ah, this I presume, is a new addition to our home?"

"Right you are Sin. And I'd like you to be in charge of young master Luno. Show him around, introduce him to the others, show him the ropes... you know what to do," said Watari.

"I would be honored," she said giving another small bow. Sin smiled and extended her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Luno."

Light stared at her for a moment, intimidated by her formality and maturity, that young woman in her well ironed, bleached short-sleeved blouse, black jumper skirt, knee high socks and black leather shoes, her dark brown hair in a tight bun. She seemed to be caught between adulthood and adolescence, as reflected by her clothing. He nodded yet again and shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine ma'am," he mumbled.

"Ma'am?" she laughed as he let go. "Please… just call me Sin. I insist," she said giving him another smile and a tiny wink.

"Ok then… Sin."

Before anything else was said, another knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

The double doors swung open yet again, revealing a rather tall, dark green-haired youth. Said youth carried a large black leather book and a white envelope in one hand; while the other hand prevented round, silver-rimmed glasses from slipping. Bowing briefly, the newcomer handed Roger a white envelope.

"Ah... I've been expecting this. Thank you, Rider," said Roger as he took the envelope. He placed a hand on Rider's shoulder and gave him a small pat in thanks. Rider nodded and said nothing.

Light followed Rider with his eyes until he finally exited the room. He was dressed rather plainly, a navy blue vest over his dark gray sweater and black pants. Light wondered briefly if he was one of the orphans or a mere errand boy.

* * *

**A/N:** Was that confusing for anyone…? Tell me if it was through review or PM me, if for some odd reason you feel like it… and just to clarify, it will be in flashback form, so it'll start when Light (or should I say Luno? I like that name so shut up. Don't make me use my moon powers on you;;;) is already in Wammy's House… you'll probably find out how he got there when some random filler character (there are a lot of them…) asks him.

And the OCs… are only there to bring crack moments and filler chapters… the only real major roles they will play will only appear when it comes to matchmaking L and Light (Luno) or when… yea. I'm gonna end it here to keep you in suspense(?).

Excuse Light's new name… I have this strange fetish for moons and all…

Special thanks to **pretense** for editing my fic for me.

Comments and suggestions are very much welcome…

Now, go on and review. You know you want to… ;)

**Thanks for reading…**


	2. Mula sa Manunulat

* * *

Hey all… this is not an actual chapter so forgive me, but…

* * *

I am in dire need of OCs… so if anyone wants their OC to be in this story (please note that I said OC, NOT Mary Sue….), just put your OC profile in your review…. Actually, it would be very much helpful if you submitted a male OC (with that said, **NO Gary Stus/Marty Stus/ what the hell ever you want to call a guy Mary Sue**), because I lack those since most people keep giving me female ones…. I'm not against people submitting girls, but I have a lot of them right now, and I want the gender distribution to be somewhat equal… I mean come on! It's England not China, so females aren't that hated that they're sent to live in orphanages…. England doesn't have a one child policy (at least not that I know of… gah, I should stop applying Aralin Panlipunan and English to this;;;;)

The format should be as follows:

**Name/Alias** (make it original please… if you plan on raeping/basing it off some anime character or what the hell ever, please don't make it too obvious that you did so…)

**REAL Name** (same here…)

**Gender** (points to earlier rambling)

**Age **(your OC doesn't necessarily have to be a kid or a teenager… if you want your OC to be one of the teachers here at Wammy's, feel free… seriously, I need them. **Please.**)

**Nationality** (matutuwa ako kung gagawin mo siyang Pilipino… Also, **enough** with the Japanese OCs, please--;;;; I have enough… also, if your character has an accent please note it… it would be one for the LULZ. If you plan on making an Eskimo or something as exotic feel free… that would be crack... XD)

**Appearance** (try not to raep too many animes for this one too…)

**Strengths and Weaknesses** (…subjects and sports and what the hell ever else. This is not a fight-to-the-death fic, so don't give me answers like "kryptonite" … but there might be combat lessons in Wammy's so yea… just tell me if your character is more comfortable with close range, mid range or long range, or if he/she fails at it all, or if he doesn't choose to take the fighting classes or whatever…)

**Personality** (self explanatory…)

**Past** (same as appearance… and hah! Here comes the tough part… how to make an interesting past without making your character a Sue… your OC doesn't necessarily have to be an orphan, they could just be from a poor family or something like that…)

Anything else you might want to add?

I'm saying this now… your character's real name may not be needed, but this is just in case… if I find your character interesting and original and non-Sueish enough, your OC might be sticking around for the finale so I might need this…

I said might, so please don't kill/flame/block/write my name down if a Death Note if your OC doesn't get chosen… as mentioned in chapter one, the original parts the OCs will play are filler and crack ones, but they also might aid in… other areas, so I'd like to keep them in stock…

Also, I might not be able to use all OCs submitted to me…. I will try, I can't promise that they will play a big part in this (heck, my OC doesn't even talk), but you never know. What I can guarantee is that your OC will at least be mentioned or at least have a speaking line or interact with the main characters (L, Light, Near, Mello, Matt, Linda, Watari and Roger) in this, and will most probably be used as classmates and such. Please try to make them as original as possible (no more autistic characters who sit differently because that's just too gay, even for me, and it would totally be upstaging L and Near…), and try not to make them too fan-ish… (by that I meant that they can't look like Sasuke and be named Naruto or whatever…) but if you want an otaku in here sure…. But if you see that a lot of people have submitted ota characters, don't bother doing it because the ota slot won't be open forever. Try to make a Sazumiya Haruhi and see what happens, just try…

And please….No more Japanese characters…it's getting really old and really unoriginal, and I don't think that's the point of an OC…

..why yes, I am done rambling.

Please always remember that comments and suggestions are always welcome and that I am always willing to help if something confuses you…. All you have to do is press the purple button that says "go" and submit me a review… although I'm not forcing you, it would really make my day… reviews are love… **I live for feed back…**

(...and Yaoi.)

Thank you very much as always for reading, I hope you have a good day and an even better night…. Now take care, stay safe and sweet nightmares…

_Never was and never will be,_

**Shi-kun**


	3. Muling Paalala PAUMANHIN PO

This is just going to be one long author's note, so do forgive me if you were expecting the next chapter...

As I've mentioned before, OCs will merely be playing small part in this fic… that's partly why I created a forum, for the OCs to have their own share of the spotlight, and for me to be able to write them according to how their creator deems adequate.

Also… OCs not posted in the forum will not be acknowledged… at all.

So I suggest you get around to posting it there, if you want at least some sign of your OC in the story…

I will update soon, I promise… it's just that with all the new teachers… it's hard to adjust.

Will update soon, I promise.

Also… I've revised the last chapters.

Oh, and please visit the forum, for more info:

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)forum(slash)Anything(underscore)Goes(underscore)at(underscore)Wammys(underscore)House(underscore)A(underscore)Haven(underscore)for(underscore)DN(underscore)OCs(slash)44103**

…just replace those in the parenthesis…

Also please post any more OCs you might have in there...

**I promise I will update.**

Comments, suggestions and OCs are always more than welcome…

Please bear with me, I will update **soon**.


	4. Kung Saan Nakilala Ko ang Aking mga Guro

* * *

**A/N:** Took me long enough didn't it? I am so sorry… And I haven't even introduced all the teachers yet…! **T.T**

I blame rehearsals;;;; if I didn't have them, I would have more time to work on this;;;

But me… here's the next chapter anyways…

**Disclaimer: **Death Note is property of writer Tsugumi Ohba and illustrator Takeshi Obata. Heck, the concept of this fic doesn't even belong to me. And the OCs are property of their respective creators.

**Dedicated to:** **Mikage**, for her birthday on April 18, and for inspiring me with her cracktastic self (yes I am awed by your prowess)…

Also a belated birthday fic to **Tsumi-nee** (February 24)…

And **Ai-san**, for helping me so much with this…

And to all the wonderful people who have posted in the forum (you guys know who you are…!) thank you for inspiring and pushing this update…

* * *

Sin smiled at the boy now named Luno. "Shall I show him around now, sirs?" she asked Watari and Roger.

Watari nodded, while Roger handed Sin the envelope that he had just received from Rider, as well as a long folder. Smiling, Sin accepted the items before walking towards the door, holding it open for Luno. He looked from the two older men smiling encouragingly to the young woman holding the door open for him.

He nodded and headed out the room.

Smiling even wider, Sin gave one final bow to the two men before walking swiftly out of the quiet corridor, with Luno following in silence.

The two walked in silence for quite sometime, that was, until Sin had enough of the nagging questions going about in her mind and finally decided to ask the newcomer.

"Say Luno," she began. "How old are you?"

"I turned eight a few months ago," he replied, not making eye contact with the older girl.

"Oh… well, belated happy birthday then…"

"Thank you."

A few more moments of silence.

"And… if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" she asked again.

"I'm… from Japan ," he said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Oh really? Now I see why… you stutter a bit on your Ls **(1)**, but your language skills are very impressive for a boy your age… Watari made the right choice bringing you here," she said smiling.

"Ah… thanks."

"We have language classes here… and I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Thank you, Sin…"

"Uh, actually Luno… you can call me 'onee-chan' if you wish," she said, warmly.

"Ok then… 'nee-san," he said, finally meeting her gaze. Sin's smile widened as their eyes met. Although he didn't use the suffix she indicated, it was definitely a start.

* * *

Soon Luno found himself staring at the vast halls and rooms of the House; filled with children of all sizes, colors, and ages.

"This is the Dinning Hall," he heard Sin say as she opened the doors to a rather large room located at the very middle of the House's main building. Luno stepped inside and saw that it was rather huge; and as he glanced around at the many finely polished wooden banquet tables and chairs, found himself wondering yet again: just how many children were in here?

* * *

"And this," she said grinning, a hint of pride in her voice, "is the library." Luno gasped. The library took up more than half of the west wing.

Luno stared in absolute silence for a few moments, transfixed at the sight of the oh-so-many books aligned perfectly on various shelves. He glanced up at Sin, wanting to say something, but all he was capable of doing at the moment was imitating a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing noiselessly.

Sin laughed lightly at the effect the room had on the young boy. "I'd take you inside Luno, but… we have to get going. And judging from your reaction, I'm sure you'd wish to explore that room longer than I could show you around the entire House."

He nodded in agreement, his eyes lingering longingly at the vast shelves of books as they left.

* * *

After passing through various empty classrooms ("But they're not always empty, mind you," he heard her say as they passed by), Sin finally halted at a large, white door, standing alone in a wide corridor, surrounded by stainless-steel chairs on either side.

"The infirmary," said Sin, catching the confused look on the young boy's face. Sin knocked a few times before opening the door.

"Dr. Phaes?" she called as she entered the vast, white-walled room. This time he didn't follow. He stood in the hall, eyeing the room curiously.

"Yes? What is it, dear?"

Both Sin and Luno jumped at the sound of the silky voice, Luno more so because it came from behind him. He tensed up even more as he felt two firm (yet somehow gentle) hands being placed on his shoulders. He looked up in alarm at the striking unfamiliar face that was smiling down at him. The person wore an emerald green turtle neck with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, crisp khaki pants, sleek black leather shoes, and of course the traditional doctor attire: a white lab gown and a stethoscope hanging from his neck; with silver waist-length hair cascading gracefully down his back tied with a matching green ribbon near the end.

The man standing behind him was, simply put, a _bishounen_ **(2)**. Piercing violet eyes met his own dark brown orbs as the pair of hands squeezed his shoulders and started massaging his back, as an odd form of greeting.

Dr. Phaes grinned and stooped lower, so his face was the same level as Luno's.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" asked the doctor as he came even closer, never once breaking eye contact.

"L-Luno, sir," he replied nervously, trying to tear his eyes way from the so-called doctor's.

"Molesting little boys again, Phaes **(3)** _darling_?" said a teasing feminine voice in a Southern-American accent. Three pairs of eyes turned to the direction of the voice. The speaker was a smirking young woman, dressed in a long-sleeved pink blouse (with the first two buttons undone), paired with a black knee-length skirt with a slit on its right side (exposing a little_ too_ much of her thigh), and finally pink pumps adorned with glitter. Her straight blonde hair parted on the left side, ending in delicate curls, with a small tiara perched on her head. Oddly enough, her eyes were a bright, rosy pink. Luno guessed she was wearing contact lenses.

"Snowberry **(3)**, _darling,_" said the man smiling up at the woman, finally releasing Luno from his grasp. "I was merely welcoming the boy," he said casually.

Her smirk only widened at this. "Yes, well-"

"Ms. Snowberry, I'd like to introduce you to Luno," interrupted Sin as she quickly approached said boy and placed her hand on his shoulder, placing herself between the soon-to-be-arguing pair alongside the boy. Having _those_ two argue was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Ah. How charming," said the woman as she too, approached Luno. "I'm Ms. Snowberry… the Foreign Languages teacher here at Wammy's."

"You forgot 'gossip mill' Snowberry," Phaes muttered as he stood to his full height.

Luno smiled a bit as she shook his hand, and gasped when the flamboyant teacher pulled him into a quick hug. She smelled faintly of roses, he noted.

"And _that_ pervert over there is the House's doctor, Phaes. I suggest you be wary of him, Luno… especially during your physical examination," Ms. Snowberry continued, whispering just loud enough for said doctor to hear. Luno wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Moving on! Thank you for your time, Dr. Phaes, Ms. Snowberry…but we have to get going now," said Sin anxiously, as she hastily grabbed Luno's wrist, releasing him from the pink-clad woman's embrace.

"N-nice meeting you!" he managed to choke out before he was dragged away completely.

"You'll have to excuse those two Luno," said Sin as soon as they were out of earshot. "They tend to… incorporate innocent people in their arguments."

Luno shrugged. "I didn't mind really… they seemed…nice. But Dr. Phaes…"

Sin giggled as she saw the boy shiver slightly at the memory of the doctor's breath on his face. "You'll get used to him; I assure you… but don't let your guard down nonetheless." **(4)**

* * *

Sin continued to tour Luno around the House, and in addition to him finding out where everything in the main building was, he was introduced to many interesting people along the way.

She brought him to the main music room used, and there he met Amadeus; the eccentric, compelling and unexpectedly gothic music teacher (judging from his long black hair and Victorian, aristocratic way of dressing). The pale androgynous man had first looked at him with such scrutiny in his mismatched (one brown and the other green) eyes that Luno felt himself shrink under the man's intense gaze, but after a few moments he relaxed, and shook Luno's hand warmly.

"Perhaps you would like to hear a sample of what I might teach you in the near future?" he asked, a fleeting smile finding its way to his subtle features.

"I would be honored, sir."

He led the boy to a grand piano at the center of the room. He sat down on the red velvet stool, and then began to play.

The sweet, haunting melody of his piece filled the room, and Luno felt himself being swept away by each note. The music alternated between loud and fast beats, and softer, more serene ones as Amadeus' pale fingers glided expertly over the keys with feline grace.

But time had passed too quickly, and Luno soon realized that Amadeus had stopped playing.

"That was amazing sir."

Amadeus' lips curved into a smile, partly exposing his pristine white teeth. "Thank you, Luno. That was Frédéric Chopin's Fantasia Impromptu **(5)** you just heard…"

"You were amazing sir," came Luno's awed voice, the piece's sweet tune still ringing in his ears.

"I hope to see you in my class one of these days, Luno…"

"Yes sir, definitely."

* * *

The pair was once again walking down one of the many hallways in Wammy's House. Luno remained silent, as usual, thinking of the earlier conversation he had with Amadeus.

"_I hope to see you in my class one of these days, Luno…"_

"_Yes sir, definitely."_

"Ah…'nee-san…?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, what is it, Luno?" she answers, glad that the boy finally decided to speak to her. Moreover, calling her "'nee-san" was an added bonus.

"Will I choose my classes or will they be chosen for me..? And where are the other children?"

Sin gave him a reassuring smile. "You are free to choose your classes, as long as you have all of the major subjects: Math, Science, History, Language Arts and Ethics, among others; and at least one performing art: Music, Dance, Art, Drama; one kinesthetic, as well as other electives. You are given at least one hour free period every day to spend however you wish… and as for the other children… some just so happen to be on a field trip today with Mr. Cornelius, the Science teacher; the others have both indoor and outdoor classes, whilst some have free period and are probably just here around the House."

"…ah."

She smiled again. "You'll meet everyone soon enough Luno, don't worry… speaking of which, we'll have to return to Watari's office later on to get your room assignment…"

"Room assignment?"

"Hm? Yes, room assignment… Ah look, we're here."

The classroom looked normal enough, chairs and desks occupied by students (although one chair was placed at the very back of the room, isolated from the others. Luno suspected it to be a place where misbehaving students were seated), a blackboard which took up half of the room, a larger desk located at the center of the room. There sat a short, rather overweight woman with graying shoulder-length brown hair. She looked up from the papers she was grading when she heard Sin knocking on the door.

"Forgive our intrusion, Ms. Mary… I hope we're not interrupting anything?" asked Sin politely. She winked at some of the students who had looked up from their books at the sound of her voice. The students smiled at her, before quickly shifting their attention back to their books, lest they be reprimanded by the teacher.

The teacher smiled. "T'was no trouble at all my dear… I was merely grading some essays here," said the middle-aged woman, her soft voice laced with a Scottish accent.

That aside ma'am… May I introduce to you, Luno. He's a new student here, and he will be joining your class later on. And Luno, this is Ms. Mary; your soon-to-be Ethics teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Mary," said Luno nervously as he bowed his head.

"The pleasure's all mine my boy…" she said, smiling as she shook his hand, "To meet such a polite young man as you… Why, you can't be that much older than my eldest son…" the woman paused, momentarily closing her eyes as a sad sigh escaped her lips, "…although he _could_ use some of your manners…"

* * *

A loud explosion was the first thing Luno heard before the door to the chemistry lab was opened.

"Another experiment, Professor Shidoni?" Sin asked, coughing as smoke poured out of the lab.

A rather small woman in a stained white lab coat emerged from the room and shrugged.

"So sorry about that you two."

Sin shook her head at the scientist and said in a curt tone, "I'm sure I speak for both Roger and Watari when I say you should be more careful, Professor… we can't risk the students' safety and education having more repairs done in the lab, not to mention the fees needed for said repairs…"

"Yes, yes… I was being careful; I merely miscalculated the amount of powdered sulfur necessary, nothing too serious… you shouldn't worry so much about funds, Sin **(6)**," the teacher replied as she removed her safety goggles, revealing her dark amber eyes in the process.

Sin sighed. "Yes, well, that aside Professor… I'm here to show the new kid around the House."

The scientist spared him a glance before engaging in an indistinct conversation with herself.

"Professor, this is Luno. Luno, meet Professor Shidoni who, obviously, is teaching chemistry."

Shidoni removed her gloves before giving him a quick handshake, muttering about the probability of silicon reacting the same way if she mixed it with a smaller quantity of powdered sulfur as she did so. Although Luno knew it was rude to stare, he found himself doing so anyway. The professor was only a few inches taller than himself; and he found her closely resembling Einstein, due to her short ashen hair standing up on end (not to mention the tips were slightly charred due to her earlier experiment).

* * *

Before even entering the Home Economics room, the pleasant smell of various pastries brought about by a passing breeze had already caused Luno's mouth water. He closed his eyes when Sin opened the door, in order to enhance his sense of smell even further. After a few moments, he gave a contented sigh and opened his eyes. Much to his delight, the room was filled with different types of pies, cookies, rolls, cakes and other pastries. And much to his surprise, numerous bubbles of different sizes were also floating around in the room.

"Bubbles…?" he asked, utterly confused as a lone bubble happened to bump into his nose and instantaneously popped upon contact. He raised an eyebrow at Sin who was smiling warmly at him, not looking the least bit concerned with the bubbles floating around.

"Shall we go in, then?" Sin invited as she placed a reassuring hand on the young brunette's shoulder.

* * *

**(1)** …some people may be confused with this part… basically, it's like listening to Japanese songs, when they sing in engrish and you aren't sure whether you heard L or R. I mean, you _know_ you heard L, but they say it in such a way that make you _think_ you hear R. Am I making any sense? (I doubt it… )

**(2)** I honestly doubt there's anyone here who doesn't know what "bishounen" means, but… in lay man's terms, Dr. Phaes is a very handsome young doctor, k?

**(3)** The reason they call each other just plain old "Phaes" and "Snowberry" without the "doctor" and the "miss" is because these two are quite close…

**(4)** **"SAA, YUDAN SEZU NI IKOU."** XD I apologize, Tezuka and non-TeniPuri fans… but I couldn't resist putting this in. I was listening to TeniMyu songs (go blame Shirota Yuu for singing that song ) the entire time I was writing this… (Please refer to the Prince of Tennis fandom in order to understand what the hell I'm talking about)

**(5)** Again a gift to Mikage… it is an awesome piece, and I recommend you listen to it.

**(6)** A little trivia about Sin… there is a reason she cares so much about the money… Since Sin is one of the older residents of the House (having lived there for more than a decade), she usually helps Watari and Roger when it comes to the financial things at Wammy's… she is quite budget conscious, but she can be generous if she wants to be.

* * *

**OC Tracker: Sin** (property of Tsumi-nee san); **Rider** (the only thing I own so far… although Rider didn't appear in this chapter…); **Dr. Phaes** (belongs to the wonderful, creative, patient and encouraging pretense), **Ms. Snowberry **(pretense again); **Amadeus** (property of How-to-die-swiftly), **Mary** (also belonging to How-to-die-swiftly), and **Cornelius** (again, How-to-die-swiftly's, although he was only mentioned); Professor **Shidoni** (narutoslittlesister's OC)

* * *

And… I'm ending it here. Well, what did you guys think? To those whose OCs I used, were they, in anyway at all, out-of-character?

Also I apologize if the paragraphs seem choppy… I'm trying out a new writing style, so please be patient…

Do tell me what you think everyone… comments, suggestions and OCs are always more than welcome; and reviews are pure, instinctive love…

Also, I would be honored if you dropped by my forum especially made for this fic: **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)forum(slash)Anything(underscore)Goes(underscore)at(underscore)Wammys(underscore)House(underscore)A(underscore)Haven(underscore)for(underscore)DN(underscore)OCs(slash)44103**

Thank you for your time…

I am but a humble Filipino girl, who would feel very much enthralled if you wonderful readers would share your insights…


	5. Ipagpatawad Mo Sana At Kung Hindi

I'm guessing you guys all hate me now, but hear me out just this once please?

Most of you don't know that I'm a college freshman right now. I was a highschool senior when I started.

I thought I'd be able to continue it in my spare time, but as it turns out, there's no such thing as "spare time" in college. It's getting really hard for me to balance everything, but I swear i wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't abandon this fic.

I apologize for being naive about it.

But here's the thing. If I wanted to abandon this fic, I would delete it. And the forum too. But I haven't because I really do have plans to continue it. Just not right now. First term has barely started, and I'm already freaking out.

Thankfully, we don't have classes on Wednesdays. But when second term starts, we'll have classes on Saturdays.

**TL;DR**

**I'm not abandoning this, I'm just trying to learn how to balance my schedule.**

**If you don't believe me fine. This really isn't my top priority, but I do enjoy writing and I'm trying to find the time to do so.**

**Thanks, if you read it. If you didn't, sorry to have let you down.**


End file.
